


Maid Futa

by Atale80



Category: MILGRAM (Music Videos)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24869944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atale80/pseuds/Atale80
Summary: There was an attempt to write maid Futa
Relationships: Haruka Sakurai/Futa Kajiyama
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Maid Futa

Futa kicked and screamed as the two girls dragged him down the hallway, each locking one of his arms with their own.

"The hell are you doing!" Futa glared as he struggled to escape their grasp.

"Calm down Futa, we just wanna try something." Mahiru smiled. 

"I don't care let me go!" Futa continued to struggle, who knew these girls were so strong. 

"Welcome back Mappi and Yuno." The redhead heard Mikoto in the room. The two girls dragged him into what looked like a changing room, letting go of his arms and standing in front of the door, now holding a bag containing some kind of costume.

"Hey Futa put this on please." Yuno held out the bag.

"What! What are you planning?" Futa stepped back. The two stepped closer with grins. After a few minutes the trio walked back into the main room, Futa glaring angrily at the other three inmates.

"Futa looks amazing!" Mahiru and Yuno stared at the redhead with wide smiles. He was in a maid costume with stocking.

"This is dumb and I'm taking it off." Futa moved back to the room to change back, but a hand rested on his shoulder. He turned to glare at the person, Mikoto as it was.

"Futa, these girls took so much time to make this out of their day- it would be a shame if no one would wear it," Mikoto gestured to Mahiru and Yuno, continuing when he noticed the redhead wasn't completely convinced, "Don't you think it's unfair for them if you waste all the effort they made for you like that?"

"Fine." Futa gritted his teeth. He wasn't going to deal with the attention the fuse from these three would bring.

"Yay!" The three shouted loudly, high fiving each other.

"Hey, why don't you show this to you know who," Mahiru placed her hands on Futa's shoulders with a smile, "I'm sure he would join your..service." Futa took a second to process the blond's words, staring in shock he did.

"He's probably waiting in his room." Yuno decided to play along. Futa felt the tips of his ears burn.

"Whatever." The redhead scoffed, walking out the door towards his boyfriend's room. Fine he'll play their stupid game. He burst through the door and stood in front of Haruka.

"F-futa!" Haruka stood up, walking forward and smiling only to take a few steps back and end up sitting on the bed again. Haruka was taken aback by the redhead's outfit, however, Futa took that as a sign that Haruka was in on this how stupid affair.

"Fine I'll play your stupid game." The redhead growled, lowering himself on to his knees as he crawled in between Haruka's legs. The skirt rose a little too high for his liking, but complaining would mean a win for those four in whatever kind of game this was. He sat on the floor in between the bluenette's legs, waiting for him to say something, only to get a smile in response.

"Tsk, it's mean to make me do everything you know." Futa pulled down Haruka's waistband, gulping slightly at his boyfriend's size. He took a deep breath and slowly began licking Haruka, one hand holding him while the other stayed planted on the floor.

Haruka gripped the bedsheets. Futa wasn't exactly experienced in this kind of thing, but from Haruka's reactions he didn't think he was too bad. He lowered his head, taking as much of Haruka in as he could. He slowly lifted his head, being careful about his teeth, and ran his tongue along Haruka's slit, getting a small moan out of the bluenette, before lowering his head and repeating.

"F-futa I think I'm going to-" Haruka was cut off by a wet pop as Futa lifted his head. The blue haired male whimpered, looking down at Futa with teary eyes.

"You don't get to have fun by yourself.." Futa muttered, averting his eyes. He lifted his hips and removed his boxers.

Futa sucked on his fingers, coating them in saliva before slowly pushing one inside himself. He screwed his eyes shut and hissed as he prepared himself.

The red head climbed on the bluenette's lap, slowly lowering himself until Haruka was fully inside. He breathed heavily, waiting for himself to get used to the feeling.

After a few minutes he lifted his hips, lowering himself and repeating the movements.

"Are you enjoying yourself, master." Futa teased, squeezing Haruka's shoulder as heat pooled in his stomach. Both their faces turned bright red at the comment.

The bluenette gulped as he nodded his head. He wasn't quite sure what has happening, but he didn't mind.

"Fuck, I'm close!" Futa hissed as he hit his spot.

"M-me too!" Haruka gripped Futa's hips. After a few minutes Haruka came, Futa following soon after.

Futa curled up on the bed, burying his face in Haruka's chest. This was the stupidest thing he had ever done. His face was redder than his hair. He wanted to forget everything.

"Futa, you...looked really...nice." Haruka muttered quietly. Futa buried his face deeper in Haruka's chest.


End file.
